The Fox Demon and Her Village
by Sepherif
Summary: Are all myths and legends based on facts and truths? One of the stories told to Konoha youth is. One-shot.


**Honestly, really no idea now. Too many great ideas to pass up.**

**I realize that I have been lacking in my updates with my other more popular stories and I apologize. I have been swamped with life (college, job, relationship, etc...) and next to no inspiration because of it all. I also don't want to be too cliche (damn my perfectionism and pessimistic forethought).**

**I fear the first bit here is a bit boring, so if you want to skip it, go head and scroll to the actual start. Pretty much covers the history and everything.**

**I present you with an intended one-shot. Might go two shot or three, but we'll see, won't we?**

**Disclaimer: (insert generic disclaimer stating I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created by Kishimoto) I do however own the computer this was typed on, so, yeah. Little steps.**

**Summary: **Are all myths and legends based on facts and truths? One of the stories told to Konoha youth is.

**The Fox Demon and Her Village**

Legends, myths, rumors. They are all based on a certain degree of truth, no matter how small or obscure that truth is. One such truth is the existence of daemons. Some people know they exist, having seen one in their time and lived to tell the tale, but the majority of humanity do not know anything about the nature and existence of these malicious, powerful creatures.

In several villages though, the knowledge about the existence of these terrible beings is commonplace. Means of combat and taming these beasts had been created by the humans so as to better protect themselves. One method, while highly frowned upon because of the implications and requirements, was sealing the creatures into other humans. Lesser daemons, when they were around, were of minor concern to the sealers. It was when a high daemon or daemon lord was involved that it was simply too dangerous.

The art of sealing daemons into other humans, became a rather troubling controversy and eventually it was out right banned by all parties. This of course didn't stop rouge sealers and other rabble from attempting it. These creations were slain with the utmost prejudice by the governments of the world. All was peaceful, the world settled down as the number of daemons on the mortal realm dwindled to only a few dozen, most of these being high level demons with a few lords who became trapped here. Of course, all peace is only short lived. War broke out in the far East, powerful spells and techniques being cast, disrupting the very fabric of reality. By the end of the war, any and all traces of the land in which the war was fought were gone. Eventually this land was forgotten by the rest of the progressing world, even if it still was very much there, but not there.

This land, the Elemental Nations, boasted a powerful energy source they called chakra, with which they preformed techniques called jutsu. The daemons caught among the fighting were also transferred to the alternate reality of with the rest of the people. Among the three dozen daemons there were nine demon lords of legend. As time moved, technology also developed, but not only technology. The magic of old, while forgotten in the world of origin, as it became known as, was developed, refined and enhanced by generations of chakra users, becoming so potent that even the high daemons were faced with difficulties they had never had.

The daemons, in an attempt to preserve themselves, blended in with the society, giving families gifts in thanks or pity based on their own powers. Of course the humans turned on their daemon benefactors sooner of later either in fear of having their gifts taken or just to prove themselves superior. All the while, the daemon lords slept, woken only when in danger themselves or when they simply needed to provide for themselves. Sooner or later, the number of the demons dwindled to near extinction, their offspring and humans they had giving blood gifts too killing them off, one by one.

A war broke out among the humans, a war about who would control the remaining daemons. This became known to the humans as The First Shinobi War. One man, Hashirama Senju, gathered all the remaining demons, using his gifts to subdue them, and divided the numbers equally among the major powers of the land and some of the smaller powers. Within a decade of this though, another war had broken out, even bloodier than the first, again over the control of the daemons. This time though, Hashirama wasn't there, having died previous to the war in battle. Sheer force was used to subdue the other powers, eventually the major power of Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni won out, claiming the most powerful of daemon for itself, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and it's container.

For you see, when Hashirama had divided the demons among the nations after the first war, the practice of sealing demons into humans once again became commonplace and was looked more upon with favor, especially by the Elemental Villages. So this brings us back to the end of the Second Shinobi War. Only nine demons, all of which demon lords, remained, all sealed into containers of one sort or another. Peace once again reigned the majority of the world, but the leaders could tell war was once again on the horizon, another bloody and meaningless conflict in an attempt to seize the bijuu, as the nine remaining daemons became known as. And so began the Third Shinobi War after 15 years of peace. This time started by an ambitious kid and his following from Amegakure.

It was the bloodiest yet.

Iwagakure and Kumogakure allied against Konohagakure and Sunagakure. The battleground was once again fought in the 'neutral' lands of the minor countries, bringing ruin, pain and torment. The finally ended after several years with the emergence of the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, Minato Namikaze and his infamous jutsu, the Hiraishin. Weakened beyond what the other wars left them as, Iwagakure and Kumogakure pulled back and signed a peace accord. Not an alliance, the people and shinobi of both villages, especially Iwagakure were livid at the loss of so many of their military personal and the damage wrought to their lands.

Peace, once more prevailed, this time sustained through the fear of the might of the Hokage and his village. But lo and behold, peace is not a lasting thing. Only 6 years after the Third War ended, the vicious Kyuubi no Kitsune, escaped from it's container, attacked the village in a state of insanity not normal for the usually benevolent being. It raged through the village, destroying everything it came into contact with. Minato Namikaze, with much pain and regret, had to seal the beast in the one thing readily available that would be able to hold the beast at bay. His newborn child. The child, not even an hour out it's mothers womb was used in the sealing ritual, marked by the Shinigami itself. The child's mother, one Kushina Uzumaki, died shortly after giving birth, the strain of keeping the Bijuu locked away and going into labor proving too much for even the Hot-blooded Habanero of Konoha. The Hokage died as well, giving his life to ensure the beasts physical form would be forever locked away in the stomach of the Death god while the soul and power of the beast be locked into his child until death.

This where we find ourselves now, in the after math of the day of the Kyuubi attack. A small child laying on a rock, sleeping soundly while surrounded by her dead parents and the desolation of the daemon.

"Minato! Kushina! Where are you two!" called a voice, strong yet worried. The owner of the voice flew into the clearing where the sealing took place, taking in the scene. "Oh no. Minato, you couldn't have, you didn't..." the voice cracked slightly, a tear slid down his tanned, wrinkly cheek. He walked around, seeing Kushina lying there, face saddened in death, just like her husbands. He then noticed the white bundle on a stone slab in the very middle of all this. Eyes lightning up with hope, he rushed over the wrapped baby, crying out in joy that at least the child had survived. Then he saw...it. The black tattoo, the Shiki Fuin over-layed with a Hakke Fuin. Suspicions confirmed, he broke down into quiet sobs, lifting the sleeping baby gently into his arms. "Don't worry child, I will take care of you. No need to worry, no one will have to know about the burden you carry." He turned around, looking remorsefully at the corpses of two of the strongest ninja the village had ever had, and slowly walked away, he would send an ANBU squad to collect the bodies for a proper burial as soon as possible. He had a job and a duty to do.

"What do you mean the Yondaime is dead!" screamed an irate council member, seemingly the only one not in a state of shock.

"He died protecting this village from the Kyuubi. Sealing it away with him into the stomach of the Shinigami, forever." replied another elderly figure dressed in white robes and a hat bearing the kanji for fire. "Both him and his wife, the previous jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi have perished, so has their child."

"Then who was the babe you bore on your way back from the site, Hiruzen." asked another, this one rough yet silvery.

"That was a child I found on my way back from looking for Minato and Kushina, both of the parents were dead. I will claim the child as my responsibility, as I knew the parents."

"At your discretion, Sarutobi-sama, but are you sure that is wise? You are getting old and taking back the mantle of Hokage is a heavy burden. How will you manage to raise a child in the mean time?" Asked yet another, this one a feral looking woman, if wrapped up in bandages.

"I will do what I feel I must. If it becomes too much, I will call Tsunade or Jiraiya back to take up the mantle. Either of them would make good leaders at this time, especially Tsunade."

"But surely you must remember that she left here soon after the Third War and vowed on her ancestors to never return. And Jiraiya has his spy network to tend to. I am the only one currently and readily available to take the position."

"Surely there is another Sarutobi." said the rough, silvery voice once again, "Someone like me could prove beneficial to the village as Hokage." In response, Hiruzen just looked over and smiled.

"Danzo, you are just as old as I, and you are missing an arm and eye. I cannot concede to this, we must have a strong face yet be diplomatic at the same time."

"What makes you think I cannot be diplomatic? Why not consider me beyond the reasons you have already stated." asked Danzo, eying Sarutobi calmly yet harshly.

"Please, we all know about you and your ambitions, about your not so secret hate and jealousy of loosing the position to Sarutobi-sama long ago, Danzo." growled Tsume, thoroughly annoyed at the old man.

"Just as Tsume said, Danzo. You would lead us into a war we would not be prepared for at this moment. Perhaps back in the Third War you would have been a better choice, but Minato ended it before I considered the notion." Danzo just hmph'd and settled back, eying the rest of the council, still quiet and somber.

"Oh, and Sarutobi." exasperated, Hiruzen turned back to Danzo, giving him a look as if to ask 'what do you want now?' "It would be wise not to lie about the child." Hiruzen's blood ran cold, eyes narrowing and breathing quickened.

"Don't you dare, Danzo." warned Hiruzen, but Danzo pressed right on.

"The child, it is the new Jinchuuriki, am I correct?" At this, all noise seemed to just stop, it became deathly quiet as all eyes, wide with dis-belief turned to Hiruzen. Sarutobi grit his teeth and glared holes into Danzo's head, wishing he would just drop dead. A few seconds later, all hell broke loose.

"KILL THE CHILD!"

"THE BABE IS A DEMON!"

"Hiruzen, how could you let that...thing, live!?"

Hiruzen hung his head in defeat, they knew, and soon, everyone would know. He looked around sadly, even the ANBU seemed to be in shock. Then there was Danzo, sitting back, eye closed and a slight smirk upon his lips, basking in his victory over the old man. Clenching his jaw, he snapped his head up, righteous indignation burning in his eyes. "SILENCE!" roared the Hokage. Instantly, all noise stopped, attention back on Hiruzen. "The child shall come to no harm." this earned several angry shouts and protests. "I SAID, the CHILD shall come to NO harm!" yelled Hiruzen, stressing certain choice words to get his point across. This seamed to sink into some people and they sat back, ashamed of their actions or sneering at the Hokage.

"Sarutobi-sama, if I may, why risk keeping the Kyuubi alive, even if in the body of a small child. Surely you must see reason, if the beast takes over or breaks free, the damage that will be done, the lives that will be lost! It would surely be repeat of last night, only the entire village would be destroyed." a hooded man leaned forward peering over his glasses at the aged leader, waiting for a response.

"Shibi, I understand your view point, but I have faith in the Yondaime's sealing skills and the power of the Shinigami it self. I cannot vouch for the child's will it self, but I assume that her will be as resolute as her mothers." Shibi raised an eyebrow in interest and then in surprise, another man sitting near Shibi just chuckled.

"Alright Hokage-sama, I understand and support the child." said the man who had laughed.

"I too support the child." said Shibi leaning back into his seat again.

"You fools cannot be serious, can you?" yelled yet another, "The thing, trapped inside a child or not, killed many of the villages citizens and ninja corp and yet you are content with letting it live? I for one will not allow this madness! I demand it's death!" crimson eyes flared into life, three tomoe spinning quickly in a circle around the pupil.

"Fugaku, sit down and calm yourself." said Hiruzen dangerously, "I will not have an innocent child executed." Fugaku just glared at the Hokage not budging an inch.

"Fugaku." said Danzo, speaking up once more, "Why would we want to kill such a valuable resource? The child, a girl I believe I heard you say Sarutobi," at this Hiruzen paled, realizing his slip, "would make such a powerful weapon. The power of the Kyuubi, the strongest of the demons still on this plane, and we have it." Fugaku calmed almost immediately, deactivating his Kekkai Genkai while Sarutobi continued his glare from earlier at the crippled warhawk.

"And this is precisely why I wanted to keep this secret from you, Danzo." growled Hiruzen, "I wanted to keep knowledge of the child being a container a secret so she may at least lead a semi-normal life, but no thanks to you, that has just become exponentially harder. As such, I make this decree, any information regarding the child is henceforth regarded as an S-class secret. You all are to tell no one of her being a Jinchuuriki and you will treat her with respect for the burden she carries. The penalty for even so much as hinting to the fact she contains the Kyuubi will result in a swift execution for treason. Am I understood?" Several council members on the civilian side mumbled and sneered while the shinobi council simply nodded, grim looks on each and everyone. "It was the Yondaime's last wish and hope she be treated as a hero."

Shikaku leaned forward, hands clasped beneath his chin, "My clan and I shall treat the child as such. I was good friends with Minato. I am sure Yoshino would have no problem raising the child at all."

"I extend the same offer, Hokage-sama." said Hiashi, finally speaking up, gazing sadly at the aged leader. "I too was good friends with Minato and my wife and I would be more than happy to accept the child as a ward of the Hyuuga. She would also make a good playmate for our child on the way." Several more similar offers were made from a few more clan heads while most of the civilian council and Fugaku were just staring heatedly at the girls supporters.

"You cannot be serious, just look at what has happened to our village, our forces! We cannot let this..._thing_ live anywhere near us lest it rise again and take it's revenge!" Screamed a civilian council member, appearing to have finally lost his cool. Slamming his hands down on the table he stood up, knocking his chair back and leaning forward on his hands. "I for one will not be host to a daemon. You say you found it in a clearing with the body of the Yondaime. How are we to be sure that the Kyuubi is not tricking us? Is it not said that they are masters of all forms of trickery? It could have taken the form of a child in order to protect itself using the protective instincts of human nature. It will find no such boon from me or my fellows! I say, if not kill the damned thing, seal it away so it may never attain it's power again!" Sarutobi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You walk a fine line, Kinuta-san. I hope you know your place. I have personally made sure the child was just that, a child. Not a 60 ft tall daemon." the man blanched at this, "The child will not be killed, sealed, exiled or whatever other non-sense you can think of. She will live a normal life under the care of myself and my family. The clans who have offered their assistance, I thank you all and as I understand it, most of you have heirs on the way." A few of the clan heads grinned while others simply nodded. "I am certain they would all enjoy a playmate."

"This is a mistake, Hiruzen." spoke Danzo again, "You will coddle the child, preventing her from reaching her full potential as a Jinchuuriki. She must be trained in the ninja arts as early as possible and learn to control the demon. You know very well that she will be a major player in any wars that are had in the future."

"Danzo, while I cannot deny that your methods are effective, I do not approve of them and my decision is final. The child will be under my care and no harm shall befall her."

"If we may, Hokage-sama, what is the child's name?" questioned Shikaku.

"Hmm. Reihi, Uzumaki Reihi." Eyebrows were raised at the name, specifically the last name. "I realize that many of you are wondering why I have named her under the Uzumaki clan name. It is her birth rite, that is all I shall say on the matter."

And yet, despite all the re-instated Hokage's best efforts, news about the girl being a Jinchuuriki got out. The populace largely despised her, hated her and even though she was under the protection of the Hokage, had several attempts on her life. As a result, the Sandaime Hokage announced the law making the information on little Reihi an S-Class secret, punishable by death. Of course, the populace was also told of the Yondaime's sacrifice and what the Hokage would have expected from his village. Most of the shinobi made an almost immediate 180 on their behavior, although still remaining apathetic at the least. The civilian side was harder to convince, they still remained hateful and cautious, but they would not act out of turn for fear of their own lives.

The civilian council, with the support of the Uchiha clan head and Danzo pushed to either make Reihi into a weapon or have her outright killed.

That night, the night Reihi turned 3 was the last straw.

"Is it agreed upon then? You will go and distract the guards while we two go and take the demon?" Whispered a black clothed figure, leaning against a wall in a large, lowly lit room.

"Yes." replied a gravely voice, "Hopefully the plans of the Cloud ninja go through without a hitch, at least up until we succeed. Wouldn't want the little princess actually in Cloud ninja hands, now would we?"

"Then let us stop wasting time. Go." ordered a soft voice yet strong voice and the three in attendance disappeared.

The first one, dressed in formal attire appeared around the corner from the Sarutobi estate. He casually walked, with an air of practiced grace, towards the entrance of the mansion-like house and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" rang a voice from inside and the door opened not a minute later revealing a young woman, around her mid 30's and a swollen belly. "Ah! Fugaku-sama! What may I do for you tonight?"

"I need to speak with Hokage-sama. It is a matter of great importance." said Fugaku smoothly, yet with an undertone of complete urgency. The mother-to-be nodded her head quickly and ushered him inside as she retrieved Sarutobi from the study.

"What is it Fugaku-san, it had better be important for disturbing an old man's downtime." Hiruzen joked, but then noticing the hard look in Fugaku's eyes immediately turned serious. "What has happened Fugaku-san."

"I have noticed a suspicious figure sneaking around the Hyuuga Clan house and wished to bring it to your attention. The figure seemed to fit the physicality of the Cloud ambassador."

"You think he is after the Byakugan?"

"That is the only answer I could think of."

"Very well, come with me, we shall see if this is true and deal with the problem." Sarutobi disappeared back into the study only to re-appear moments later with some of his ninja gear and rushed out of the house with Fugaku in tow. Hiruzen motioned for some of the manors guards to follow and others to head directly to the confirm where the Cloud ambassador was currently located.

As soon as the two were out of sight and the majority of the guards were on their way to their respective missions, two more figures darted from the shadow of a house across the way, stealthily creeping along the grounds. They continued as such, avoiding what little guards remained and eventually stationed themselves below a window. One of the blackclad figures peeked over the sill into the dark room, taking note of the small bed, furniture and multitudes of stuffed animals. "This is her room alright." whispered the one who had surveyed the room. He then pulled out a lockpick and various other implements for opening a locked window. He quickly, with a minor close call in which the security seal almost went off, unlocked the pane and slid it open. Both men jumped into the room, latching onto the ceiling using chakra. Walking on the ceiling, one took a position by the door and the other moved to secure their target. As he approached the bed, he heard soft footsteps in the hall. Cursing to himself he preformed a quick camouflage gen-jutsu and hid himself, his partner doing the same. The door opened a bit a small figure slipped inside, rubbing it's face and yawned. Both hidden men smirked. The one near the door soundlessly dropped to the floor and pulled out a rag soaked in ether. He quickly moved behind the young child and pressed the rag against her face, covering the mouth and nose. The child, surprised, took a deep breath and then started to panic, but the potent knock-out drug was already doing it's work and within seconds collapsed into the mans arms, completely unconscious. "We got you now, demon." The two tied their successfully acquired target up and bagged her up. Tossing her over his shoulder, the man who had administered the ether motioned with his head and they both slipped out of the room, closing the window on the way out. Taking extra care now that they had the girl, they barely cleared the perimeter of the manor, just missing a guard on his patrol route. They both then took off through the alley ways and side streets, heading to a small cottage just outside the village walls where they would meet with the man who had organized this whole kidnapping.

"I hope we aren't late or anything. Avoiding all those patrols thanks to that cloud-nin making off with a Hyuuga, at least that was their plan." muttered the one carrying Reihi, hefting her further up his shoulder. "For a three year old, she sure is heavy."

"Just ignore it. She's asleep and thus dead weight. Let's just get the meeting place and quick. We wouldn't want to disappoint Danzo-sama after all." remarked the other jumping into a tree as they slipped through a secret door in the village wall. A small moan escaped from somewhere behind him, making him tense and whip around, glaring at the sack over his partners shoulder.

"She's waking up, huh?" grunted the man. He followed his partner into the forest further and set the bag down, opening the top revealing the wakening face of a small three year old girl. Her eyes, a clear. sky blue were just opening, a groggy haziness and a general confusion of her situation obvious in those eyes. The ether was administered again and the girl once again slumped over, dead asleep. The pair continues their mission, arriving at the cottage in the next fifteen minutes. As they approached, the door creaked open, admitting them and their burden.

"You are early, add that to the fact that I had never expected such an accomplishment you can say I am truly impressed." sounded a voice from the depths of the dark cottage.

"We have the demon." Stated the man without Reihi, his partner just rolling his eyes at the repetition of knowledge obviously already known by their master."

"Yes. Take her out of the bag and lay her on the table." They did so and a masked anbu like ninja appeared and checked the body before disappearing again. "Not dead, no traps and perfectly unharmed. You truly did your jobs well." Both men grinned smugly. "To bad as well, I would have liked to have used you in the future." Now the two were on high guard, staring icily around and through the wall at where they thought Danzo was.

"You say that as if we are soon to be dead, Danzo-sama." growled the man who carried Reihi. "We did your job, we promised not to say anything and we also promised to pony up with you when you plan the take-over of Konoha."

"Yes, yes. I suppose you did promise all that. Regardless, you know too much and wouldn't be of use to me in the future anyway. ROOT, kill them." Just as the two men got into a fighting position, two other shadows fell to the ground noiselessly directly behind the two. Two sharp cracks and the dull thud of bodies dropping was all that was heard beyond the soft breathing of Reihi. "A true waste of talent. Oh well. It's all for Konoha." mused the old man as he walked into the main room, looking down disdainfully at the toddler on the table in front of him. "And the first order of business is to remove you, Kyuubi, and re-seal you into a container with a more...willing disposition." a crooked grin crept onto Danzo's face as he reached out, fingers aglow with chakra. His hand stopped right above Reihi's abdomen, before swiftly descending and slamming his fingertips into the soft flesh.

The seal appeared, pulsing red and tendrils of evil chakra flowed out. Danzo nodded to a ROOT operative who made a handsign and placed his hand overtop Danzos. The malicious chakra grouped and flowed onto a special container which the operative was now touching with his other hand, a thin red line connecting the two hands. Seeing the connection established, Danzo opened the floodgates. Blue eyes flew open, turning blood red and slitted. Reihi's hair grew out, spilling over the table and pooling on the floor, claws formed, growing to vicious 2 inch points. Teeth sharpened, ears became pointed, the very skeletal structure of the girl began to change. All this, and not a peep, not a sound escaped the girls mouth who's back was arched, toes curled and mouth open in pure pain. For that was the only thing she felt, the only thing she saw as tears flowed from her eyes, blood dripping from her hands as the claws drug into her flesh. When suddenly, it all stopped and a bright, red flash exploded from her.

"Neh, mommy. What happened then? Tell me tell me!" whined a little boy, no older than 6 years old.

"Well, if you would stop asking questions then maybe I could tell the story faster, hmm?" replied the boys mother, a pale, blue haired beauty. The boy just pouted making the mother laugh and thus earning a larger pout.

"It's not funny, Momma! I just wanted to know everything about the villages protector."

"And you will, now hush and let me finish."

"Okay momma."

Several years had passed since that fateful day. The Sarutobi grieved for many days at the loss of Reihi, nothing having been found at the ground zero of the massive explosion. Hiruzen had suspected Danzo of something, but when he showed up perfectly unharmed and with an alibi none the less, Hiruzen was forced to let his suspicion go and consider it a third party attempt. He had ordered several ANBU to search the forests for any sign of Reihi, any sign of anything, but nothing, nothing in the 7 long years. He visited the now shallow depression in the ground often, just standing there, looking over the devastated forest which only now was showing signs of life again. He leaned down and plucked a flower, a new breed, born from the chakra of the demon fox as it escaped. He had named it Fox Soul Fire, or Sei-bi. A pretty flower sporting blood red petals laced with orange and blue and a golden yellow center. It had become quite a seller in the Yamanaka's flower shop, especially among the shinobi who showed their support and sadness for Reihi's untimely demise.

"If only I had left more guards for you, Reihi. I never expected this sort of thing to happen." the old man said to nothing, but unlike previous times, the nothing, said something back. Sarutobi's eyes widened, then settled back into a sorrowful yet happy gaze, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I see. Thank-you, Reihi-chan."

As the Hokage walked away, a small light floated from behind a tree only to disappear into the forest once more. From that day on, odd things started happening. Whether it was missing things suddenly re-appearing, or people feeling a tap on their shoulder only to look and see no one. The populace at large thought it to be the work of demons and many had charms and sutras placed in and around their homes, although some welcomed the mysterious things as they had been helpful in more ways than one, more than often. Within the next year it even evolved into an increase in trade purely from freak occurrences that most outsiders chalked up to a fools luck or coincidence, greater success rate on escort missions inside Hi no Kuni and ambushes along the roads of the country being thwarted for the traveling merchants.

By the time 8 years had passed since Reihi was abducted, some people even claimed to have seen a young girl wandering the forest by herself. They described her as the picture of innocence and adolescent beauty. From those fortunate enough to have seen the girl more than once or for an extended period of time, as in only slightly longer than a fleeting glance, a rough description formed. 4' 3'' and sunshine yellow hair. She appeared most of the time wearing a red kimono patterned with a sakura tree, petals in full bloom. The most disguising feature though, was her face. The only thing people seemed to remember where a tanned complexion with bright red eyes. When Sarutobi first heard the description of the mystery girl, he discounted it merely as a coincidence. Reihi was dead, or so he had convinced himself. After all, whatever explanation was there for her disappearance and the massive crater left behind. Although, as the reports kept coming in, it became harder and harder to ignore as a mere coincidence. Reihi was alive, he was sure of it.

So as to confirm his suspicions, he assigned several squads of ANBU to scout the forests surrounding the village under the pretense of trap, checkpoint and hidden base maintenance. Of course, any odd sightings were to be recorded and reported with the utmost detail and haste.

Too bad those patrols never saw anything.

So, after a few months of covertly searching with different excuses, Hiruzen finally gave up his so far fruitless search for any hint of the 'Demon of Kaibun no Mori'. He had it figured that if the 'demon' didn't want to be seen, it wouldn't.

And all the while, life continued. Shinobi came and went, the Hyuuga heiress was almost abducted, the clan heirs attended academy, the Uchiha were wiped out save for one boy. Families rejoiced and mourned the passing of friends and relatives. No time was quite so sad, or lively, as the 10th of October. A massive parade, held in the Yondaime's honor, occurred every year for the past ten years. This year, the eleventh, was no different, but what a different year it would be.

"Ne, momma! I want to go do that next!" yelled a child, pointing excitedly to a game booth across the way, nearly dragging his mother along with him.

"Calm down Shouta. There is more than enough time to do everything, ok." said the woman, smiling at her son. It was hard being a single mom. She had lost her husband soon after the Kyuubi attack, having sustained massive injuries. He had managed to hang on for a few months at least, enough to witness the birth of and hold his son before he passed on, succumbing to the Youki poisoning that had been plaguing his system for months. She missed him dearly. Their son Shouta had grown-up to be a healthy boy, as evidenced by his excessive energy. She could not complain though, she was only one of the many widows of the attack 11 years ago. She did not hate the Kyuubi, no, she loathed the daemon with every fiber of her being. She did not hate, however, the child, Reihi Uzumaki whom the beast had been sealed in and was saddened to hear of her death 8 years ago. She could not say however, as most of the population was of the same mind, grief stricken. At best, she only felt a bit of pity for the girl who would bare the weight of such power and hate. Nothing more, nothing less.

"This is fun!" shouted Shouta as he engrossed himself in the booth game. The night continued much of the same, booth to booth, game to game, dango and ramen everywhere. It was indeed a night for celebration and remembrance.

Soon enough, as the candles dimmed in the lanterns stung around the alleys, all the citizens gathered towards the north of the village, facing the Hokage mountain, waiting for the Hokage to give his yearly speech and watch the parade and performance.

The parade, same as every year, stared from the West gate, the direction from which the Kyuubi had attacked and proceeded through Konoha. A shinobi, dressed in the likeness of the Yondaime, took the front of the parade through a winding path followed by many more shinobi dressed in standard uniforms followed by floats depicting various stages in the battle and the likeness of the Summon creature, Gamabunta whom the Yondaime rode into battle. Last in line, was a massive effigy of the Kyuubi itself, colored a deep crimson, teeth bared, tails fanned out behind it and crouching, ready to pounce on it's prey. And just like every year, the likeness of the daemon was burned in front of the Kage's tower amid mass cheering and whooping. After all that remained was ash and support structures, silence befell the crowd as they all prayed for and remembered the dead. It was at this point the bars re-filled with Shinobi and elderly while the rest went home to for sleep and more personal rituals for their dead loved ones.

"That was rather fun, I've never been to one of these festivals before." sounded a light, girly voice, not talking to anyone in particular. As if there was anyone to talk to. "Though just watching the parade and everything was boring. Maybe next year I should join in. Play some games, eat some dango..." The owner of the voice looked over the village from her perch on the Yondaime's head, swinging her legs which she had dangled over the edge into the empty space below. "Eh, who am I kidding. It's safer to watch from afar." she said in a resigned tone, sighing into the light wind. Getting up and dusting her kimono off, she started back down the monument to navigate the village, transforming herself once more into a generic urchin to avoid attracting attention.

"Hey there pretty lady, want to have some fun." slurred a man as he and his two friends, just as equally inebriated, lurched forward towards their quarry, a mother and her child. "Come on sweety, ditch the brat, come with us and I guarantee you'll a good time." the drunken mans friends just grinned and advanced further, more or less pinning the mother and child against the wall they had backed into.

"Momma, I'm scared, what do they want?" muttered Shouta as he gripped the waist of his mothers Kimono, creasing the fabric under his hold.

"Don't worry honey, mommy will make them go away." said the mother, maintaining eye contact with the men. With a twitch of her wrist, a kunai knife fell into her hand and she took a defensive stance, kunai raised threateningly. It paid to have a shinobi for a husband, you often learned some things.

"Oh?" the men all just grinned even more, "So, you got some fight, huh? Good, we like them feisty."

"Come anywhere near me or my son and you'll be sure to regret it." snarled Shouta's mom, brandishing the kunai again, positioning it lower as if to threaten a certain piece of anatomy.

"We don't take kindly to threats, sweety." growled the leader of the three as he took another step forward, just in range of the knife. Their target noticed this and swiped up with the weapon, catching the man on the cheek, cutting up to just below his eye. The man reeled back, shouting in surprise and pain, holding his face. "You'll pay for that, bitch!" roared the man as he and his compatriots lunged forward, overpowering the woman and shoving the boy away as he tried to fight off the men himself. She kicked and tried to scream, but one of the men smacked her across the face, leaving her dazed. They hauled her up and pinned her to the wall, holding her hands above her head. As she regained her focus she realized she was well and truly going to be raped, in front of her son no less! She just hung her head, crying. Crying for her own weakness, for her bad fortune, for her son and deceased husband.

'Why...what have I done to deserve this.' she thought to herself, praying to whatever god was out there to save her. It was a good thing the gods just happened to be listening.

A bright flame suddenly appeared in the face of all three of the men, making them shout in fright and stumble back, swatting at the blue ball of floating fire. A giggle from above brought their attention to the roof of the building which they had pinned the woman to. The woman herself looked up, eyes wide as she registered just who her savior was. She instantly paled. "The...the demon of K-kaibun no Mo-mori..." she whispered half to herself. The men also registered this fact and were backing away quickly, voices lost in fear. It was then that the girl dropped down to street level and turned to face the woman. She was instantly lost in the features of the one she had called demon. She was simply beautiful. Long, golden hair braided with what seemed to be nine different strands for every individual braid giving the golden locks an odd texture that captivated the eye, though this was only from her shoulders to the ends. **(A/N: What I mean by this is that her hair below her shoulders is essentially a collection of small braids using nine strands of hair each braid.)** A perfect tan, oval eyes colored the deepest crimson, a perfect face, three whisker-like markings on either side of her face. She then let her eyes roam the rest of the girl. Petite, fragile looking, yet not. She wore a crimson kimono, the same color as her eyes decorated with a black Sakura tree in full bloom, the dark petals falling to the hem of the cloth. A crimson obi secured the Kimono and black scandals adorned her feet.

The girl looked over the woman once before smiling, revealing two sharp canine teeth in her teeth. "Ne, Nee-san, are these three meanies bothering you?" the question was posed so innocently the men cringed and the woman just stared, not sure how to respond. "It's ok! Reihi-chan is here to help! Yes, indeed!" The girls voice itself was captivating, like listening to soft music. She spun to face the men, stilling smiling innocently and walked over to the men, half skipping. When she got within a few feet of the men she stopped and looked down on the wide eyed men, "Ne, jii-san, would you mind going away. Reihi doesn't think nee-san over there likes you bothering her." The men just stared at the girl and laughed.

"What if we don't, girly. What are you going to do about it? Huh?" laughed one of the men as he stood up and stepped in-front of Reihi, towering over her.

"Well, Reihi would have to hurt you. Or maybe Reihi could get some of the masked guys to do it." she replied, putting her finger on her chin and striking a thinking pose. At the mention of 'masked guys' the men instantly stiffened and started sweating.

"Fine, we'll leave." said the leader, still holding his cheek, as he got up and backed away before disappearing around a corner quickly followed by his two friends.

"Hmph, bleh!" Reihi just stuck her tongue out and pulled down her eyelid, making a funny face in the direction of the three would be rapists. Satisfied she twirled back around and skipped back to the woman and child. Shouta on his part just stared at the girl in wonder while his mother stared for a different reason. She was curious and scared. Several different possibilities whizzed through her mind as the girl came closer, stopping just before she reached her. "Nee-chan, what's your name?" asked Reihi with all the innocence she had shown earlier.

"Why should I tell you, you are a demon, no?" replied the woman, "You could just be tricking me or something." Reihi's expression fell from happiness to sorrow.

"So, you think Reihi is a monster?" came the unexpectedly hard retort. "You think Reihi wants nothing more than to make you suffer, to kill you and all you love?" Reihi just watched the womans reaction, watching her flinch and shift her eyes away, breaking contact.

"Why should I not?"

"Because if Reihi wanted you dead, you would be."

"Do you?"

"Are you?" The woman just regarded Reihi carefully, before relenting

"My name is Hikari. You are Reihi, are you not?" Reihi nodded happily, all traces of her solemnity gone.

"Yes yes! How did you know Reihi's name? Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway." Reihi just grinned, once more showing off her elongated canine teeth. The woman, now known as Hikari just sweat-dropped. Did the girl not realize she was referring to herself in the third person? "So, Hikari-nee-chan, who's the other one."

"He is my son, Shouta." replied Hikari, standing up and re-adjusting her clothes. "You never said you weren't a demon." Said Hikari, regarding Reihi once again.

"Because why deny what I am? Reihi is Reihi, daemon or not."

"Ne, Reihi-chan, you have pretty eyes." commented Shouta out of nowhere, "And your hair too, it's pretty." Hikari blanched and had to keep from laughing at Reihi's face which suddenly lit up like one of the lanterns hanging in the alleys during the festival.

"Th-thank-you." stuttered out Reihi, looking around in embarrassment. For the life of her, Hikari had a hard time believing this girl was a demon, she was acting like an eleven year old human after all.

"Say, Reihi-chan, where are you parents? They have to be around somewhere." asked Hikari, smiling kindly. Despite what she had said and her appearance, this child could not possibly be a demon. And surely not the demon of Kaibun no Mori, no matter how much they looked alike, after all, people dressed up all the time for the festival. One of the more popular costumes for young girls being the demons look.

"Hmm? Reihi doesn't have parents. Reihi just came into the village to see the festival. Reihi has to go now. Reihi isn't safe in the village. Have a nice night, Hikari-nee!" and with that Reihi smiled and started half walking, half skipping down the road and out of sight. Hikari tried calling out for her, but no response was sent. So she sighed, wishing the girl safety and took Shouta by his hand and led him home so they both might forget this night and what almost could have been.

"Mreow!" screeched a cat as it bolted from it's cover in some bushes. A crash came from behind it as two figures followed the creature in hot pursuit and another just groaned. Their ambush had failed.

"Catch the damn thing!" shouted the irate Genin as he picked himself up from the ground. This was the fourth time they had been sent to recapture Tora the cat in a space of two weeks. Two weeks!

"Get your ass is gear Shouta, I want to get this damn cat now!" shouted his female teammate over the comm, causing Shouta to wince from the pitch.

"Come on dobe, we don't have all day." came the voice of his second teammate, harsh and uncaring.

"You try falling out of a tree and landing on your head next time, Sasuke." retorted Shouta

"Shut-up Shouta!" shouted back the female voice

"Dammit Sakura, keep your voice down!"

"Hn. I have to agree with Shouta, it's hurting my ears."

"Ok, Sasuke-kun!"

Shouta just sighed, 'How did I ever get stuck with emo prince and Banshee, I will never know.'

A grey streak burst out from the bushes in front of Shouta and charged right past him. He whipped around and gave chase to the infamous feline as he relayed the position to his team. The chase went on for another hour before they all burst into a clearing covered in beautiful flowers with a single tree in the center of it. The clearing had to be at least 100 meters in diameter. There was one odd thing however. Did clearings have trees in the middle of them? Especially trees this big, it had to be at least a hundred feet tall! Shouta, Sasuke and Sakura all started looking around, trying to pick up a trail of the feline.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for this, would you?" Sounded a voice, clear as a bell and soft as music from somewhere above them. All three looked up, two looked down in embarrassment. For up in the tree was a golden haired female, apparently only a year or two older than them wearing only wrappings, containing a generous bust. She was lounging against the trunk on a low branch, eyes closed and smiling softly, about 20 feet up; she was stroking Tora whom was laying on the girls belly, purring contentedly. "Oh please, don't look away on my account." said the girl, her smile turning into a slight grin, voice holding a sultry tone, which only encouraged, with a little help from Sakura's glare, to keep the boys from looking up.

"Yes, we were looking for the cat." answered Sakura, slightly peeved at the girls apparent lack of decency. "If you would please hand the cat over, we can complete our mission."

"Mission? Oh, You must be ninjas then! How is finding a cat a ninja mission?" mused the girl

"Dunno, don't care." replied Shouta, keeping his head down, no matter how tempted he was to look up. The girl looked down at him, cracking an eye open and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I know you. Look up boy, let me see your face." said the girl in a commanding tone. Shouta glanced at Sakura who was daring him otherwise. Shrugging he looked up and blanched

"Reihi?"

"Shouta? HA! I knew I knew you!" the girl shouted, full blown grinning at this point, both red orbs open and twinkling with mischief.

"You know her?" asked Sakura, genuinely confused. Sasuke also looked perplexed, though he didn't dare look up.

"Yeah, she saved my mom from being raped two years ago. Haven't seen her since though." Reihi scooted over and jumped down, now holding Tora against her stomach, making Shouta look away, face red as a beat and Sakura turn red, but for a different reason.

"Do you have no decency!" Shouted Sakura at the blonde who cocked her head to the side before looking at her state of dress and shrugging.

"What? Something wrong?"

"You aren't wearing any clothes!"

"So? A girl can't sun bathe?"

"In a tree?"

"There was sun earlier, guess I fell asleep."

"Just, get some clothes on!"

"And if I don't want to?"

"Just do it!"

"Sakura." snapped Sasuke, earning both girls attention, "Just get the cat so we can go." Blushing with embarrassment Sakura motioned for the cat which Reihi handed over. The feline, of course, immediately went berserk and started scratching at Sakura. Reihi just burst out laughing when Tora escaped once more and jumped into Reihi's arms again.

"Seems like kitty don't like you, hmm?" teased Reihi, "Wait here a minute." she set the cat down, telling it to be good. She then turned tail and walked, though it seemed more like gliding to Sakura, Shouta and Sasuke, behind the tree. A minute later she came back from behind in her kimono. She whistled sharply and Tora jumped it her arms again. "Shall we?"

A few minutes later, the party of four met up with Kakashi. "Mission well done team. What took you so long?" queue eye-smile

"This is Reihi, we found her with Tora in a clearing a few minutes ago." answered Sakura. Kakashi nearly tripped over his own feet when he heard the name Reihi. He peered over his book, looking at the three kids in front of him plus Tora, queue involuntary shiver, but could not see a fourth person.

"Who? I don't see anyone. Could you perhaps be imagining things? Do I need to have you all psych tested?" asked Kakashi jokingly. His students seemed confused and looked around them, seeming perplexed.

"But, she was here a second ago." said Shouta, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yes yes. Time for a psych evaluation you three. Honestly, seeing people that aren't there." Sighed Kakashi, clicking his tongue in disappointment, "That or you let someone slip away from you undetected. You know what that means, right?" All three students groaned in response. Detection training. From hell. Yippee.

"I can't fucking wait 'till we get to Konoha, DAMMIT!" yelled Kankuro

"Shut up, dumbass. We'll be there in an hour at this pace." replied Temari in a condescending tone. Kankuro just glared back at her and grunted his acknowledgment. The third member of the party remained eerily silent, staring straight ahead, the menacing aura not decreased in the slightest.

"Remember you three, we are here for a reason. This is not the time for fun and games." growled Baki, glancing over at Gaara, "You especially Gaara. Do not kill anyone outside of the exam rules." All Baki got was silence from the red-headed jinchuuriki.

A few minutes later Gaara abruptly stopped. Temari and Kankuro instantly stared worrying. Was he going to kill them? Was someone or something waiting to ambush them? What was going to happen?

"I know you are there, show yourself." demanded Gaara in his monotone drawl, except, something was off.

"It seems I was found out, huh?" chimed an overly cheerful voice from inside the forest to the teams right. Temari and Kankuro both discretely reached for their respective weapons. "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to attack you, oh no. I was merely watching." the voice sounded once more. A rustle of leaves and the snap of a twig indicated movement, right before a loud thump and squeal sounded from the tree line. Temari and Kankuro sweat dropped slightly. If this person was a ninja, they certainly weren't very good to be falling out of trees. Reihi walked out of the forest still plucking twigs and leaves from her hair, which Temari noticed had a very odd texture, almost as if hundreds of small braids made up the hair below her shoulders. Her Kimono was also a slight mess, revealing a little more than intended. Needless to say, Kankuro was _very_ interested in her.

"Who are you." demanded Gaara, eyes narrowing at the female before them. He knew something was off about her, he could feel it.

"Hmm? Me? I am Reihi. Just an adventurous girl who likes long walks through Kaibun no Mori and the other surrounding forests." answered Reihi, brushing off the last of the dirt on her crimson Kimono, she then set to fixing it up so it sat properly on her frame. Seeing the girl in a Kimono, Temari instantly relaxed. There was no way a ninja could fight in something like that effectively. Besides, the whole demeanor of the girl told Temari she was no fighter. Kankuro just smirked, started walking closer to the girl.

"Well, your from Konoha right? Maybe you'd like an escort back, hmm?"

"No thanks." replied Reihi curtly, turning to Gaara, regarding him with her red-eyes. "I see. You must be here for the Chunin exams, right?" Gaara nodded and Kankuro grunted, shifting himself so he was back in view of Reihi.

"So where are you from then." asked Kankuro, still not giving up.

"From around here." answered Reihi, dismissively She then noticed the Make-up he was wearing and grinned, "Do you happen to do kabuki? Or did you loose a bet or something?" It took a second but Kankuro got the barb and grit his teeth.

"It's war paint. War. Paint. Not lipstick, not a lost bet, war paint!"

"Ok. Whatever makes you feel better." shot Reihi, causing Temari to chuckle and Baki to roll his eyes. Here was his student, first son to the Kazekage, getting worked up over a girl (an admittedly attractive one) insulting his 'war paint'. "Now, you be good, ok." Reihi looked directly at Gaara for this, "Wouldn't want to cause any problems, Tanuki-kun." Reihi winked at Gaara, grinning foxily.

Gaara visibly flinched and Baki narrowed his eyes. Temari and Kankuro just gawked at the girl. One thought going through all their minds. 'How does she know?"

"Bye bye then, Tanuki-kun, and remember, I am watching you." With that Reihi twirled around and disappeared back into the forest.

"How did she..." voiced Temari, trailing off at the end.

"She was like me, yet, not like me." Answered Gaara, clutching his arms tighter to his body, an action that didn't unnoticed by Temari and Kankuro. "That is the best I can think to describe her."

"You mean she's..."

"I don't know. But I definitely felt something, something familiar." This the most Gaara had talked all trip, and if he was talking this much, he was either very pissed off, or, even worse, worried. What worried them the most though, was Gaara's eyes. After all, Gaara wasn't scared of anything. Right?

It was game day. Six weeks since they had arrived in Konoha, and today was it. The third part of the Chunin exams, the day Sound and Sand made their stand and made themselves known, if all went well, as nations not to be trifled with. How? By attacking the Leaf village and annihilating it of course.

"First match! Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku Gaara!" yelled Genma, the announcer for the tournament. Gaara shunshined into the arena, a barely contained grin adorning his face. He had been waiting for this day. Oh how he had been waiting. He had been denied his confirmation of existence for too long now. Today he spilled the blood of the 'last Uchiha' and became alive.

"It would appear Uchiha Sasuke is not present. Although, due to the request of the Kages, he will have his match postponed until last of the first round." Announced Genma, getting several shouts of approval, or in Gaara's case, a murderous glare. He had been denied once more! He took solace in that it would still happen this day, just not for another few hours. "As such, will Takamina Shouta and Hyuuga Neji come to the floor!"

Shouta's and Neji's match, while largely unremarkable, lasted quite a while. Techniques of varying caliber flying ever which way. Eventually though, Neji wore the boy down, resulting in his win.

"Hmph, as I told you, it was fate that I won this day. You never had a chance." sneered the pompous genin, turning on his heel, strutting away, nose in the air.

'Man, what an asshole.' thought Shouta as he picked himself up, wincing at the pain shooting through his body.

"Will Sabaku Temari and Nara Shikamaru come down to the arena!" The match, this one lasting at least twice as long as the first match, eventually ended in Shikamaru's win, although he forfeited, claiming to be out of chakra and unable to continue. Shino and Kankuro were also called, but Kankuro gave up without even leaving the contestant stand. It was once more time for Sasuke's and Gaara's match. When he did show up, it was seconds before disqualification.

This fight lasted only minutes. Starting with a testing of abilities, breaking of Gaara's automatic defense and Sasuke getting driven back by a veritable wall of sand spikes. Gaara, now being royally pissed off, activated his 'ultimate defense' an orb of sand, so dense and thick even a wind specialist might have trouble breaking through it. This wasn't the case for Chidori though.

The fist full of lightning burst through the shell, piercing Gaara's shoulder, just above the lung and heart.

Now shit got serious.

A tremendous roar sounded from the stadium as the sand shell morphed, convulsing into odd shapes and patterns as the red head lost control of the sand.

"My blood! You made me bleed!" cried the psychotic genin, looking at Sasuke with a myriad of emotions, hate and anger being the most prevalent, "Mother demands your blood! Die!" sand shot forward but Sasuke easily avoided the whip like construct, and tossed and kunai, exploding tag and all, at the crazed Jinchuuriki. Gaara's sand grabbed and engulfed it just before it exploded. The explosion completely disrupted the sand barrier, jarring Gaara with the concussive force. Taking advantage of his opponents dazed state, Sasuke charged in once more, Sharingan blazing as he drove a Kunai in the boys chest. At least he would have if Genma hadn't intervened.

"Winner! Uchiha Sasuke!" It was then, the invasion started. Feathers, floating on a non existent breeze started falling, pulling everyone in the stadium into a forced sleep. The Kazekage tackled Sarutobi, throwing the aged man onto the roof of the building. As soon as they both get there, a purple barrier lit up around them, sealing both the Shinobi in.

"So, Orochimaru. You finally decide to show your worthless hide" chuckled Sarutobi as the 'Kazekage' ripped his robes, hat and mask off.

"Indeed, _sensei_." sneered the pale, yellow-eyed man. "Today, Konoha falls, and you die. Otogakure will take it's place as one of the Five Great Nations this day."

"You are one idealistic fool, Orochimaru, if you think Konoha will fall. I may die, I do not disregard the possibility, but if I do, I will be damned if I don't take you with me." said the Hokage, ripping off his own robes, revealing armor underneath, seemingly influenced by samuri if it's design had anything to say.

"You are the foolish one, Sarutobi, to think I did not come prepared." said the serpentine man, cackling as if something was utterly hilarious, "Now, witness, Impure World Ressurection!" Orochimaru shot through several handseals, eventually slamming his hands on the ground. Realizing his intent a second too late, Sarutobi flicked several Shuriken at his wayward student, going through his own signs.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" the Shuriken turned from 4 into 40 in a second before impacting on two wooden coffins marked with the sigil for 1 and 2. The third, marked with the number 4, stopped, as if held back. Orochimaru scowled and put more chakra into the technique. But an otherworldly force jettisoned him back and the Third coffin collapsed on itself, turning into nothing but ash.

"I was hoping I could resurrect the Fourth, but it appears that is impossible. Oh well, your former senseis should be more than enough." said Orochimaru, a neutral look on his face, as if bored or unhappy with the outcome.

"Three versus one? That isn't very fair, hebi-jii-san." rang a voice from behind Sarutobi. Both man flinched at the childish tone in which the voice spoke. Hiruzen, risking a look behind him almost suffered a heart attack. For there, standing not 20 feet behind him, was a child of no older than 13. Golden, braided hair cascading down her back, crimson kimono, crimson eyes, looking straight into his brown. To say the least, the old kage was unnerved that someone, even a civilian, as the girl appeared to be, could get passed his detection.. Orochimaru was just as unnerved. How had he, nor apparently his old sensei, noticed the girl? And much more disconcerting, how had she gotten into the barrier? "So, hebi-jii, are you going to play fair or not?"

Coming out of initial shock, Orochimaru sneered once more, laughing. "Of course not, little girl. You made a grave mistake entering this barrier, even if I do not know how you did it. You have one chance to leave, I give it to you now, before I kill you and this old man."

"So, you and those other two are going to gang up on and attack little old me?" asked the girl, fluttering her eyelashes, while making a funny, yet suggestive, pose. Orochimaru, not expecting the answer, merely stared, eyes narrowing. Sarutobi went a little red in the face, and if not for the severity of the situation would be on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"Very well, girl. I gave you your chance." The lids to the coffins fell open, revealing the Shodaime and Nidaime kages of Konoha. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, cursing his student for defiling the souls of his teachers.

"Oh, Shinigami-sama is going to be ma~d!" said the girl, giggling, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to send you to meet him. He is soooooo looking forward to meeting you."

"What, you? Kill me? HA! The very idea is laughable." snorted Orochimaru, well and truly believing the girl to be powerless. "You are a liability to the old monkey now! It will make it that much easier to kill you both!"

"Really?" whispered that same voice, the girls, very close to him.

Too close.

Orochimaru whipped around only to find nothing behind him. "Over here." whispered the voice this time directly into his ear. He could feel the girls hot breath on the side of his face. That is when he felt _it_. An all encompassing power. A power so vast it put even Sarutobi's own strength to shame. Orochimaru suddenly found it hard to breath. Sarutobi seemed to be under the same condition as he was sagging lightly and pale in the face. Orochimaru turned, with no lack of trepidation to view the girl. What he saw frightened him more than anything he had ever seen.

Nine swishing golden tails, two like colored fox like ears and a malicious red chakra. All from one little girl he had considered no threat at all.

"Reihi, Kyuubi no Youko, at your service." said Reihi, as she mock bowed, grinning devilishly at the two warriors. "Saru-jii, hold no fear of me, I mean you and the village no harm." the words came out clear and soft as a bells toll on a gentle wind. This only served to further agitate the sannin.

"You cannot be the Kyuubi, Minato sealed it into a child!" spat Orochimaru, try to rationalize the situation. It had to be a genjutsu! But he had attempted every method of breaking illusions short of killing himself.

"Ah, but I am." Reihi chuckled, "Now, be good boy and die, ok?" With a casual flick of her wrist, Orochimaru screamed as he burst into blue fire. His writhing stopped after a minute. Which the Shodaime and Nidaime spent looking on in morbid curiosity.

"It seems that student of your used one of my techniques to bring us back, Sarutobi." Said the Nidaime, Tobirama. Turning his gaze to Sarutobi. "But it appears he is no longer a problem."

"Indeed, little brother." spoke Hashirama. Turning to stare at Reihi who re-ignited the burnt corpse of Orochimaru, just to be certain. After all, she had been told of his abilities, and Shinigami-sama _really_ wanted his soul. "So, Kyuubi-san, what now? You killed our summoner but we have our free will and lives. Do we go back into Shinigami's stomachs or stay here?"

"You go back, of course." said Reihi, looking at the Shodaime oddly. "Shinigami-sama doesn't like it when souls are stolen away from him like this."

"I figured as much." sighed Hashirama. The kage turned and looked at Sarutobi, regarding him. "You have grown old, little monkey. It is time you found a successor. One of your other students should do a fine job."

"Wha, sensei? Kyuubi?" stuttered Sarutobi, utterly and hopelessly confused.

"I think we broke him, Shodaime-dono." said Reihi, in her sing-song tone of voice. Both brothers just chuckled. "Ok, time to go, I guess. Gotta take care of the rampaging Shukaku. I even warned him...but what did I expect. Does he ever listen, no. He never does." grumbled Reihi, thumbing over her shoulder at the massive sand Tanuki tearing through the village.

"Very well, our time has long since passed in any case." said Tobirama, walking towards Reihi. Reihi nodded and held out both her hands, blue flames igniting in her palms. She thrust her palms into the chest of each of the brothers, going through their rapidly disintegrating forms after a second. When nothing more remained but a pile of ashes, Reihi dusted her hands off and started making her way to where Shukaku was rampaging.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Sarutobi, standing in a combat stance. "If you really are the Kyuubi, then I cannot let you go." Reihi's facial expression dropped into sadness.

"You really don't remember then, Saru-jii." asked Reihi, turning to face Hiruzen, her face the perfect portrayal of hurt.

"Remember what? That you attacked the village? That Minato sealed you in a child? That said child died 10 years ago?" rattled off Sarutobi, glaring at the bijuu.

"If this is really how you want to do this, you know I just leave anytime I wanted, and you would be powerless to stop me. You know it too." said Reihi darkly, eyes glowing red, the full brunt of her power, though she was only using a small fraction of it, bore down on the old shinobi. Hiruzen's breath hitched as he struggled to regain control over his now shattered mental control. He, he of all people was shaking. Scared damn near stiff. "But no, I will simply have to remind you, Saru-jii. Of who I am." whispered that soft, silky, clear voice into his ear. He stiffened as he realized the girl, the Kyuubi had gotten behind him and inside his guard. Then one of the most unexpected things happened.

She hugged him.

"Remember now, Saru-jii?" whispered the same voice, this time sounding like she was almost crying. Memories assaulted the old man, good ones and bad ones. First he experienced surprises, then sorrow, then rage. Those traitorous bastards! They had sealed his memories! His memories! Him, the Hokage had potentially life saving information and it was locked away! Oh, heads would roll. He was sure of it.

"Yes, Reihi-chan, I remember." said the old man softly. He put his hand over Reihi's, in a comforting, grandfatherly way, before he broke away and turned around. "You really have grown up, haven't you."

"Yeah. I have." agreed Reihi, tearing up somewhat. "First things first though, I have to go stop Shukaku." Reihi wiped her face with the sleeve of her kimono. After composing herself she walked right up to the barrier and, noticing the burnt ANBU on the other side, grinned and simply walked through it. As she walked through it, she sent out a pulse of chakra, disrupting the barrier and making it drop. The stunned ANBU and four ninja at the four corners of the barrier just looked at her, partially in fear partially in curiosity.

Suddenly, the Sound Four spontaneously combusted themselves, purplish flames dancing across their bodies. The backlash from the barrier failing. The four sound shinobi flailed on the roof, screaming, the one with six arms managing to put out the flames using a special technique followed shortly by the red headed girl. The other two, or rather three as it was soon discovered, weren't so fortunate. The two surviving sound nin were quickly secured by the ANBU present, Reihi giving them no heed, instead focusing her attention on the rampaging Shukaku.

"Oi! Sandy!" yelled Reihi from the roof, her voice booming with power and authority, drawing everyone's attention. "What did I tell you before huh? Did you so easily forget my little warning?" The sand construct turned it's attention then to her, grinning madly.

"**Oh, I remember, little girl. But I'm not scared of you, not anymore. Your power is mere shadow of what it was ****before.**" the giant tanuki just laughed maniacally, reaching out with one of his giant hands, making as if to grab Reihi. "**It will be my pleasure to crush you, Kyuubi-**_**sama**_**!**" All the Konoha shinobi currently conscious paled and stared in shock and horror at the girl whom they now saw had nine golden tails waving behind her.

"You are a fool then, Shukaku. I am not so weak as to be crushed by you." said Reihi in a matter of fact tone. As if to prove her point, Shukaku's arm, the one that was reaching towards her, suddenly fell off, becoming a giant mound of sand on the stadiums floor. "See, Shukaku dear, my power is just as much as was back before the little...incident." A dark gleam shone in her eyes, a malicious grin on her face. "In fact, I may be even more powerful because of it." she muttered offhandedly.

"**There is no way you can be this powerful! You were sealed, just as I was!**"

"Indeed, Kurama was sealed." said Reihi in a low tone. "But, to save me, he gave himself up completely. I became the new Kyuubi after Kurama's sacrifice." Shukaku's eyes went wide at this while all the Shinobi who weren't completely scared stiff were listening with a great deal of interest. A tailed beast? Sacrificing itself to save someone, or maybe even something's life? Especially that tailed beast being the nine-tailed fox? Surely, there must be a lie hidden among the conversation being carried out between the Ichibi and the 'Demon of Kaibun no Mori'.

"**The Kurama I knew would have never given himself up for a mere human!**"

"What proof do you require the be satisfactorily persuaded that I am who I claim to be?"

Shukaku stopped moving for a good minute, thinking. All signs of madness gone from his eyes. The sand Shinobi could not believe what they were seeing, the Ichibi, Shukaku, staying silent and calm instead of rampaging about and screaming. "**Show me your true form, that will suffice.**" Reihi sighed in resignation. Glancing around at the Shinobi who had stopped fighting to watch their confrontation and then at the Civilians who were waking from the genjutsu induced slumber. She sighed once more.

"If I must." Shedding her Kimono and stepping out of her shoes, the ANBU and Hokage behind her were sufficiently surprised along with no small amount of perverted thoughts. Although, those thoughts were soon dashed when a red aura built up around the girl, coating her in an opaque field of crimson. He skin started to flake and boil, droplets of blood rising from the surface of her body. When suddenly, the field darkened and contracted. Everyone drew in their breath, waiting to see what would happen.

Then it burst.

The first thing everyone registered, was the feel of the chakra. Oh good gods the oppressive weight of the sheer amount of power. The next, was the emotion behind the chakra. This one was significantly different from the rage felt all those years ago. A calming, serene, and yet, still evil feel. Many of the Konoha shinobi shuddered while the Suna Shinobi just looked on in awe. The third was the form. A majestic fox at least 70 feet at the shoulder, golden yellow in color, nine tails held aloft, fur rippling in the wind. Red eyes gleaming with anger and impatience.

"**Are you happy now, Shukaku.**" Growled Reihi, glaring at the sand daemon with no amount of hostility.

"**Yes, m'lady Kyuubi.**" answered the tanuki quickly, reforming his body and backing off to the far side of the stadium, trails of sand flowing into his form.

"**For Kami's sake give the poor boy his body back.**" growled out Reihi,

"**I would if I could, but the seal if of horrid quality and then there is that damnable priest.**" answered Shukaku, head bowed slightly. All the while, the shinobi around are just looking on with mixed amounts of awe, fear and confusion. Who wouldn't be? After all, 2 enormously powerful beings were standing not yards from each other in the middle of a battleground talking as if nothing else existed. Then, that might as well be the case with those two. The giant fox seemed to have picked up on the humans rampant emotions though as she glanced around.

"**Now is not the time to be having a lax discussion, Shukaku. I will take care of your little issue after this...mess...has ****been sorted out. I do not wish to be in this form for much longer as it is.**" Reihi turned her head after confirming Shukaku's retreat into his hosts body, the insanity taking hold once more.

"**You can't exorcise me, Kyuubi! You know it! I know it! I'll fuckin' kill you if you even try it!**" the maddened Shukaku spat, "**You may have been able to suppress me with that giant rats help! But you will never rid him of me! Never! You hear me bitch? Never!**" the yells of the Sand Priest were drowned out by the crashing of sand to the stadium floor as Shukaku withdrew into Gaara. Reihi just hmph'ed and turned to one of the giant snake summon that was destroying the wall of village. Narrowing her eyes, she breathed in deeply before expelling a torrent of crimson flame at the reptile. The shinobi trying to fight the creature used every means of escape they knew to avoid the burnt corpse as it crashed to the ground, pungent black smoke roiling off the cauterized body, it's head completely burnt away. Turning to the multi headed snake that had destroyed the wall while Reihi was torching the other snake, she pounced, leaping high into the air and coming down again directly on top of the snakes twin heads, dual crunches being head under her tremendous weight as head met ground. Blood splashed across the houses and shinobi unlucky enough to be in the vicinity. Reihi just looked down in disgust at her blood covered front paws, that would take forever to clean! Turning her attention to a giant toad who had appeared, she grinned. Gamabunta, it had been a while.

"**So, Kyuubi. You're back huh?**" Drawled the toad boss, smoking his pipe. "**After Minato sealed you, I didn't expect you to return, at least not during my life time.**" He exhaled a stream of smoke, sighing. "**So tell me, and this annoying pest of a summoner on my head, what are your intentions. You look different then you did back then as well. Something happen?**"

"**That is an easily answered question, Gama-kun.**" Gamabunta's eye twitched at the playful tone the Kyuubi was taking with him. "**To answer your first question, my killing of three snakes in this village should be answer enough. As for why I look different than 13 years ago, it's because I am different. I am not Kurama, the Kyuubi who attacked Konoha all those years ago. I am my own, although Kurama gave his existence to save me.**" On top of Gamabunta, Jiraya just looked on slack-jawed. The Kyuubi was helping Konoha? And this kyuubi was different then the Kyuubi from 13 years ago yet was saved by the previous Kyuubi?

"By any chance..." shouted Jiraya at Reihi, her crimson orbs locking onto the sage. "Is your name Reihi Uzumaki?" Gamabunta narrowed his eyes and he looked up in an attempt to glare at Jiraya.

"**Are you implying that this fox is Minato's girl?**" Jiraya grunted in affirmation, the toad boss making a deep, throaty growl.

"**My name is indeed Reihi, although I do not have any last name. We tailed beasts do not use such things.**" Jiraya's jaw clenched, a hard look in his eye. "**Although, if it is any comfort to you, I only came into being about 6 ****years ago inside Kaibun no Mori and only in the last 3 years have I attained a solid form. I have no memories of the time before that except for names, locations and various pieces of information.**" At this Jiraya's visage softened.

"Very well, Kyuubi. I will see you as an ally in this battle, for now. Let's go, Bunta." the toad boss just grunted before hopping off to another part of the battle. Reihi herself made her way back to the stadium, careful to avoid the groups of civilians and leaf ninja along the way. Upon arrival she put her blood soaked paw on the roof of the Kage booth, a red aura surrounding her as her form receded into a human form on the roof. As the aura dissipated, the oppressive feeling of power lifted as well. The now human looking Reihi made her way to where she left her kimono and scandals, being very much naked. As soon as she reached her clothes, several ANBU surrounded her, all readying some sort of jutsu or another. This just made her raise an eyebrow.

"Can't a girl get dressed before being taken into custody, jeeze." grumbled Reihi as she ignored the ANBU who were fidgeting now at the jab and the realization that yes, she was naked and had a very nice figure. Allowing her to don her kimono and tie it shut with the black obi, her bloodstained hands leaving wet swears across the fine silk. Before doing anything, the ANBU waited for her patiently, watchful of any moves she might make that could be deemed threatening. "Hmph, now I need a new Kimono. Great, I really liked this one too."

"By order of the Hokage, we are to take you to him." said one ANBU with a tiger mask. The dragon masked ANBU next him held his hands in a hand seal, prepared to use some technique if she attacked.

"Saru-jii want's to talk to me, huh? Ok." Reihi said simply. Slipping her feet into her scandals she started making her way to where the Hokage was. The ANBU all tensed, hands slipping into pouches and chakra flaring. Reihi just raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh don't worry. I won't do anything." She waves her hand dismissively. The ANBU stared dubiously at her as she walked past the ninja without a single care.

"Wow! So the Kyuubi helped Konoha!" squealed a boy excitedly

"Yes dear, she did. And not only in that one battle either. She helped the village in many other battles and matters where the village was involved."

"Like what?" asked the boy

"Well, you remember the story I told you about Uchiha Sasuke? She helped then as well. Went and took the Uchiha right from his kidnappers and brought him back to the village. She did it again when he tried to leave the village on his own a few months later as well."

"So Uchiha-sama almost left the village? Why did Kyuubi-san go after him if he wanted to leave?" The blue-haired matron just sighed. This was going to take a while to explain.

Twenty years was a long time, but finally they had a lock on the Kyuubi. The damnable fox had evaded their grasp for the past 20 years, always just one step ahead. It was infuriating to say the least. Zetsu had finally tracked her location to a specific area of Kaibun no Mori. The clearing wasn't all that spectacular. Unless you consider the big tree directly in the middle of it strange. After all, what normal clearing has a massive tree in the center of it?

"Oh? Guests?" rang a voice from the tree, causing the 5 remaining members of Akatsuki to look up in the tree, trying to locate the source of the voice. "I wasn't expecting you, please excuse my rudeness." This time the voice came from across the clearing, behind the tree. The infamous criminals all snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. A beautiful woman, no older than 25, stood against the tree, hip out and arms crossed. Her elegant crimson kimono draped off her frame, black obi in hand.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, we have come for you. Surrender yourself now and you will save yourself a lot of pain and trouble." said Pein monotonously, earning a raised eyebrow and grin from the woman. "I am Pein, the God of this realm, and you will obey me."

"Oh, aren't you cute." purred Reihi from where she stood, pushing off the tree and tying the kimono closed with the black obi. "So you're going to force little ole' me into submission, hmm?" breathed Reihi as she sauntered towards the 5 Akatsuki members.

"Fuck yeah you bitch!" Shouted Hidan, brandishing his scythe, grinning maniacally. "We're going to fucking beat you into the ground if you don't just come with us!" Reihi just face palmed while the rest of the male Akatsuki members stared at Hidan. He really was oblivious, wasn't he?

"Well then." said Reihi giving Hidan a look that meant no good. And all of them knew it. "I'll just have to rip you to pieces then, won't I." whispered Reihi in Hidan's ear. Hidan only had time to shiver as the hot air caressed his lobe before he literally exploded into bits and pieces. "Oh, and give my regards to Jashin." said the daemoness almost offhandedly.

Registering her presence among them, the remaining four Akatsuki agents broke away and started launching techniques at her. Gravity was distorted, elements of all kinds went flying, the rustle of paper folding and flying and the cries of an impotent idiot.

The battle didn't even last another minute.

Pein had summoned his other bodies, all of which were promptly slaughtered by a sweep of a tail. Reihi just concentrated a portion of her youki into the bodies, transferring the poisonous chakra to the true wielder of the rinnengan.

Konan didn't fare any better. Especially when the being she was fighting is a master of fire. Needless to say, she didn't last more than 10 seconds.

Kakuzu lasted a bit longer, but only because he was able to separate himself into pieces thanks to his jutsu. He still only lasted less than 40 seconds.

This Tobi character was the most challenging, but Reihi eventually managed to catch the hyperactive nin with one of her tails and, flaring her youki, burned the Uchiha's chakra paths to a crisp, although he still managed to survive the initial damage by phasing various part of himself out, a bath of fire often fixes most annoyances however.

"Couldn't even entertain me for more than a minute. Some god you are, Nagato." muttered Reihi as she returned to her human form, tails receding and blue fire dieing down. She looked at her hand contemptuously, her fingertips coated in a light smattering of blood. "Barely even worth the effort."

"Now, good night Keita." said the woman.

"Aww...but I wanted to her more about Reihi-chan!" whined Keita

"Maybe some other night, but that is all for tonight."

"I really like the part about the snow princess! Oh, and the one where she fought another demon to save the world! She just sounds so cool!"

"Yes, she was very cool saving Koyuki-hime and Shion-sama."

"Neh, mama?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think I will ever meet Reihi-chan?"

"One day, maybe. Especially if you become a ninja. Sweet dreams, Keita."

"Mmk, night mommy."

Soon enough, Keita was sound asleep, lost in his own little dream world. The blue-haired beauty sighed tiredly and closed his door, turning off the light.

The next day Keita was out playing in the park with his friends when the ball they were using got kicked too hard and bounced over into some trees.

"I'll get it!" yelled Keita, taking off after the ball. As he ran into the trees a figure walked out from behind one of them, holding the ball. Sadly though, Keita just couldn't stop in time. They tumbled over each other, crying out as they came to a stop. Keita jumped up to his feet, a little banged up and looked at who he had run into.

"Oww..." moaned a little blond haired girl with red eyes about his own age. She had sat up and was rubbing her head, mussing up the long golden locks.

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

"Hmm? No worries! Reihi is tough! Reihi can take it!" Shouted the girl proudly, "Is this your ball?" She asked, holding up the orb in both hands.

"Yeah, I was just coming to get it, thanks!" Keita took the ball from Reihi, grinning widely. "My names Keita, nice to meet you!"

"Reihi's name is Reihi! Nice to meet you too!" Keita looked at her confused after learning her name.

"Reihi? Like the demon of Kaibun no Mori?"

"Yeah! Reihi was named after Reihi! Mommy said it was such a pretty name."

"Oh, well, do you want to play with us?"

"Sure!" Reihi's red eyes sparkled with excitement. Damn if it wasn't fun to be 6 again.

**AN:**

**Well, thanks for reading all the way through! I tried my best to give my characters believable parts, appearances and all. So, tell me how I did, eh?**

**Yes, Naruto is a girl in this fic, deal with it. I just find that having every story written with Naruto as a male gets kinda boring and dull. And yes, I gave "Naruko" a name change. I did this on the assumption that Hiruzen knew nothing of Minato and Kushina's choice for their childs name. And seeing as though Jiraya was not in Konoha, he couldn't tell Hiruzen about their decision. Also, it's different and kinda fits, don't ya think?**

**And also as you might have noticed, I sometimes wrote Demon (DE-mon) as Daemon (day-É-mon). They mean the same thing, just a different way of spelling. Though I tend to see Daemon where lords and other beings of great power are present. As such, I used Daemon in reference to High Daemons or Daemon Lords. Demon was used more for lower class demons, name-calling or in cases of ignorance.**

**As always, please review. I prefer it if you leave a signed review so I can contact you if you have any questions, suggestions or the like. Makes it easier to understand what you would like to see or what you don't like. Yes, I do read the reviews and I enjoy bettering my self, so lay it out on me.**

**I give credit for the cover image to lithyun on deviantart.**

**Trolls will be slayed and flames burned.**

**Dictionary:**

**Reihi (REI-hi) – Soul fire**

**Kaibun no Mori (KAI-bun no mo-RI) – Forest of Ash (Ash Forest)**


End file.
